


I Hate These Guys

by applecameron



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Death Eaters, Hieroglyphics, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-15
Updated: 2004-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: This only makes sense in the context ofthis postbyellen_fremedon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This only makes sense in the context of [this post](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ellen_fremedon/330681.html) by [**ellen_fremedon**](http://ellen-fremedon.livejournal.com/profile).

"Oy!"

Bill turned around, tome in hand. A globe of light hung over his head as a lantern. He mouthed 'oy?', with eyebrows raised. "What?"

The other man adjusted his glasses, then put his finger on the wall. "What's a moon god doing in the middle of this sentence?"

Bill came over and looked. "Sunbathing."

Giles rolled his eyes, but mildly. "Be serious."

Bill rolled his eyes back and went back to his section of the wall. "I can't believe you said 'oy' just now." He muttered to his book.

"I can't believe I said 'oy', either." Giles muttered back. "It's a nasty habit I picked up out in California. From a -- well, from an acquaintance." He tapped the wall with his brush.

The man had better hearing then he looked to. That, or a surreptitious spell. Bill's brothers had a knack for that kind of thing, surreptitious and otherwise. He wondered how they were doing, out in the world.

England still seemed to be in one piece, so...He shrugged and made a noncommital noise.

Giles non-commital'd back and pinched his lower lip, looking at the heiroglyphs but obviously not really seeing them.

Five minutes later, both had thrown down their books in exasperation at the aforementioned misplaced moon god, mucking up their translation.

Bill shoved his hands into his pockets and rose up on his toes, then rocked back down. Giles just stood with his arms crossed.

They looked at one another for a moment. Then, one eyebrow lifted on one face, and was answered by another, the personal hieroglyphs for "fancy a snog?" and "with pleasure" transmitted and translated at the speed of emotion.

A few minutes later, they were too busy to stop just because footsteps sounded from above, until an American voice grumbled at them, "you could just get a hotel".

Bill was quicker with the rejoinder. "What, and give up all this ambiance?"

Jones cocked a thumb over his shoulder, a half-smile quirking across his face. "Well, a bunch of Death Eaters are trying to seal us into the pyramid." He looked up at the ceiling. "I thought you might want to know. But since you like the ambiance so much -- "

Bill sighed dramatically as their clinch dissolved.

Giles picked up the books, Bill's light globe trailing him for a moment, then drifting back to position over the head of its maker.

Indy looked at them both. He turned back the way he came, scratching an ear. "Death Eaters. I hate these guys."

They trooped upwards, toward the light, and battle.

  



End file.
